


Humanity

by Princessponies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, One Shot, Other, Sad? Pretty sad, i came up with this walking home from the bus stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessponies/pseuds/Princessponies
Summary: “Humanity” is a funny term.





	

_“Humanity” is a funny term._

 

Lance felt eerily calm in the center of Keith’s hurricane.

Tears welled in his eyes, ran down his cheeks. Raindrops reflecting the ship’s lights as they trickled over hills of color. Pale and purple interlocked in battle, one replacing the other but then being replaced itself. Capillaries burst under his skin from the strain. His body wasn’t sure what to do. Keith screamed and yelled. Lance stood, unaffected. Furious purple screamed at Lance. Yellow slits glared and glinted, threatening to blind him.

**_“I AM HUMAN!”_** Keith screamed. He screamed it again. And again. And again and again and again. Lance caught glimpses of white fangs bared through the angry pleas. Lance barely registered them. He took a few steps forward. “ _I trust you._ ” He murmured.

**_“I AM NOT ONE OF THEM!”_** Keith was not listening. _NOT ONE OF THEM_. He screamed again, hands flying. He shot accusing fingers towards the walls and windows out to the stars. _NOT ONE OF THEM. NOT ONE OF THEM. NOT ONE OF THEM._ Lance took another step forward. Keith screamed again. Lance caught a flash of claws. Something warm and red dripped down his arm. Red. Purple. Flashes of white. Lance couldn’t tell if they were teeth or claws or stripes. He didn’t care. He stepped forward.

Keith lashed again. **_“I AM NOT ONE OF THEM!”_** Lance murmured in reply “ _I know._ ” Keith didn’t hear him. **_NOT ONE OF THEM_** _. I know. **NOT ONE OF THEM**. I know._

They barely registered as words to either party anymore. Keith shrieked and hissed and growled. Lance murmured softly things that likely were not words. Simple sounds. Simple screams.

Keith had backed against the wall. He lashed again. Lance closed the distance. Keith wailed.

Lance embraced him. Keith's cries slowly softened into heaving sobs. Snot dribbled from his nose. The fur of his cheeks were damp in streaks. He buried his head in Lance’s shoulder. Lance gently stroked a hand over deep violet hair, murmuring softly.

“I know. I know. I trust you.“

_Sniffle. Whine. Sob. Sob._

“You’re Keith. You’re not Zarkon. I know.”

Red. Red and Blue. That makes purple.


End file.
